clash_of_lords_2_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Guild Clash
Back to Game Modes What is Guild Clash? Guild Clash (GC) is a game mode where 4 different guilds participate in a mini tournament. In order for a guild to participate in GC it must have at least 5 members of TownHall lvl 5+ join GC before matchups are made. GC takes place over a 4 day period starting Thursday 12:00 server time and ending Monday 12:00 server time. The first 24 hour period is for elders of a guild to edit the formation of their players' formation in a manner that best suits their defensive style. On the following 3 days each guild is matched with another. Each match goes for 24 hours. Players attack an opponent guild's players' bases in order to gain points. The guild with the highest points or the first to max capable points is the winner of the match. When the GC is over players may collect prizes. From GC end to next GC start players may choose to join guild clash. Players are not able to undo their decision to join GC, the only way to forfeit this is to leave the guild before GC matchups are made. 'Match Making ' GC Matchups are determined by a number of factors. These include number of participants, player level, level of top 5 heroes, top 5 equipment power, and more. Some variation may occur in order to ensure that guilds don't get the same matchups week after week. (Sometimes this is inevitable such as within the top 4 ranked guilds). Formation Formation in GC is made up of a center Stronghold and is surrounded by concentric circles of bases outside of it. The stronghold receives the highest defensive bonuses. Every circle outside of the Stronghold has lower defensive bonuses, decreasing with each ring. The Stronghold should be the player with the strongest combination of defenses and hero power. The immediate circle around the stronghold held by 4 keeps which should be the next strongest combination bases. Completely defeating any of these bases will apply a global debuff to all other enemy bases in that GC match. Points Each base in a given concentric circle surrounding the Stronghold has a specific point value assigned to it. This value changes depending on how many bases are in GC and in what formation they are aligned. Each base has a specific total Health Point (HP) value. As a player battles a base the total amount of HP value they have taken through damage (DMG) will determine how many points they receive. If a player manages to defeat a base by bringing its HP to 0% they will receive an additional bonus. If a player does not defeat a base in a single turn, each defensive building will have a new HP value representing the total percentage of HP remaining for that base. For example if a base is at 41% HP total then each building will have 41% of its original HP value. The lowest value a building can have is 1 HP. The guild with the highest total points in a match will be marked victorious and get 3 points in the GC tournament. The defeated guild will receive 1 point. Defeating all of the bases in a GC match will award the guild 50,000 points. If both guilds defeat all of the other guilds bases the first one to reach 50k points will be marked victorious. Battling Each player that has joined the GC will have 3 chances to do gain as many points as possible per GC Matchup. Because defensive buildings and heroes receive buffs during GC it will be significantly harder to destroy any particular base than it would in Lords League or Resource Raid especially if these bases are towards the center of the GC formation. Players will battle with up to 5 heroes, 4 spells and the Guild Chariot. The Guild Chariot is unique to Guild Clash and provides offensive attacking DMG as well as buffs for attacking heroes. Please see the Guild Chariot for more info. Morale Optionally players can spend gems to boost morale during the entire GC Tournament. The morale boosts include Troop Morale (which improves DMG of mercenaries) and the Chariot Morale which improves the skill and divine skill of the Guild Chariot. Rewards Rewards are able to be collected by all participants at the end of Guild Clash until the next Guild Clash begins. Rewards are based on several factors which include: number of attacks completed, level of GC chest, number of guild participating in GC. *Number of Attacks Completed: In order to encourage active participation, individual rewards are given out by how many attacks a player completed. If a player joined GC but did not do any attacks, they will not receive any rewards. *GC Chest Level: The GC Chest Level is determined by your Guild Lords League rank as determined every Sunday at 12:00 server time. The higher the GC Chest level the more valuable the rewards. *Number of participants: The more participants there are in a GC Tournament the more rewards there will be. This number peaks at 30 rewards for a guild with 50 participants and 9/9 attacks completed. Rewards include the following: Gold, Mutagen, Souls, Rings, Gems, hero shards, gold and coral EXP eggs.